Omiai Wars
by Narutolovesraman
Summary: Byakuya plays matchmaker. TWO-SHOT. Ichiruki. Rated T for language.


**[EDIT: Fixed a few grammatical errors/incidentals this morning.]**

**Felt like writing a one off piece. I really should update some of my other stories, but with finals coming up and all (coupled with writer's block), I decided to do something new instead. Some of the facts stated here might not be 100% canon to the Bleach universe, but keep with me, okay? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**I'm doing this because there are a _lot_ of AU fics and angst-y fics…and I kind of wanted a realistic (in a twisted/humorous way), short approach to how Ichigo/Rukia might get together in the manga. So I decided to make this. **

**_Definitions:  
_Omiai: Japanese marriage meetings: usually it's one on one. The whole concept of this piece, is that Byakuya has misunderstood it. **

**_Setting:  
_Directly after the Fullbring arc, pretending that this whole 100-year war arc never took place.**

**Rated T for language.**

_**BLEACH**_

"Nii-sama, you called?" Rukia stood, head bowed, in the open doorway. Peeking between her bangs, she could make out that her brother's back was to her. The mid-day sun shone through the windows, giving the room an illustrious, peaceful glow. Still, it was unusual for her brother to summon her in such an official manner, and the feeling of trepidation that the act gave her easily overcame the sense of ease the room seemed to elude.

"Ah." Byakuya turned around to face her, wearing his traditional captain's attire. Rukia lifted her head so that her eyes leveled with her seated brother. He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes closed.

"This Saturday, five of Soul Society's most eligible persons will be in attendance for the omiai," Byakuya said, opening his eyes to watch his younger sister. Confusion and surprised flitted across the lieutenant's face before she chanced a reply.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia stuttered, shocked. "You're getting married again?"

Face completely stoic, he responded, "Not me." He observed her reaction. "You. We will be picking your future husband."

Rukia's mouth flew open. "_What!"_ She temporarily lost all composure. At his stern look, she hastened to regain it. "Nii-sama," she chuckled nervously, straightening up. "I don't really think I should be getting married…"

"The elders have been pressing for your marriage for years." Rukia winced, knowing it was true. "I refused on the grounds that it was too soon and that you were still in training." She attempted to interrupt, but fell silent at another look from her brother. "The substitute-shinigami and Aizen incidents did naught but delay the inevitable. Frankly, I've run out of excuses." Byakuya paused, momentarily unsettled by the Freudian slip. Thankfully, Rukia was too flustered by the news to notice.

"But, nii-sama!"

Ignoring her, Byakuya continued. "Almost without exception, there has been no one in the Kuchiki-lineage to marry for love."

"There was you and Hisana-nii!" Rukia was unable to keep herself from saying it. In mild horror, she clamped two hands over her mouth.

"The only exception," he replied, tensing, but otherwise disregarding, her outburst. "After which, I promised on my parent's graves to never break the rules again. Of course, rules are not meant to be blindly followed," the captain murmured, recollecting his earlier, almost unforgiveable, mistakes. "So I will give you a chance, right here and now."

Byakuya suddenly stood up, catching Rukia off guard. She involuntarily took a few steps backward as he strode forward. He stopped, a few feet from her.

"If there is anyone you love, I will allow you to marry that person instead. But," he paused until Rukia worked up the nerve to lift her head and look him in the eyes. "You must tell me right here and now." Knowing the type of person his sister was, he knew she would not say anything. _This was partially_, he mused. _Because she didn't know so herself…and partially because, even if some small corner of her subconscious acknowledged the feelings, she would never press upon the concept of marriage suddenly on said person._

Rukia, once again caught between a rock and a hard place, found herself temporarily unable to find her voice.

"Is there?" he queried, trying to get a read from her eyes.

She opened her mouth a couple of times. "I…" Rukia looked down and to the right, averting her eyes.

"There isn't such a person."

If she had been looking at her brother more closely, she might have noticed the corner of his eyes crinkle and the edges of his mouth turn slightly upwards. She sometimes reminded him a lot of Hisana.

"Then I expect you to appear, suitably dressed, this Saturday." His voice was devoid of the mild amusement subtly apparent in his face.

"Understood Nii-sama," Rukia said, bowing, as she made her exit. She was mildly distraught, but there was no helping it. This was her duty, and she was honor-bound to keep it. She briefly wondered who exactly would be attending this omiai, before shaking the frivolous thought from her mind. _It didn't matter. Whomever was chosen, she would fulfill her duty as a wife and whatever else that was needed._ Rukia continued down the hall, deciding to immerse herself in her lieutenant activities until the week's end; to forget about this impending event until it was absolutely necessary to remember.

_**BLEACH**_

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Keigo yelled, running up and leaping towards his friend. Face looking extremely bored, Ichigo greeted his friend with his foot.

"Yo," he replied, as Keigo fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Ichigo continued past him, making his way towards the door of his homeroom. Before he could throw it open, Keigo had latched onto his back.

"Why must you be so cruel Ichigo!" He wined, tears flowing freely. "Aren't we best buds?"

Ichigo scratched his ear. "Ah, sure, whatever." Keigo's lower lip trembled comically. "Can you get off now?" The two paused as a familiar voice echoed from inside the classroom.

"Never thought I'd be in this dump again."

"That voice…" Ichigo muttered, staring at the door.

"Oh," Keigo said, letting go. "Some of your friends from that Heaven place are here." He gestured towards the classroom.

Ichigo turned around, frowning. "It's not _Heaven_," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "It's _Soul Society."_

Keigo seemed unconcerned with the difference, shaking his head. "Well, whatever. I don't remember his name. He's bald, if that mak—" The classroom door suddenly slammed open, stopping the class clown mid-sentence.

"WHICH BASTARD CALLED ME BALD."

Ichigo found his face inches away from that of third seat, Madarame Ikkaku. He pointed at Keigo who looked both insulted and terrified by Ichigo's betrayal.

"I'll _KILL _you," Ikkaku yelled, preparing to draw his wooden sword. Before Ikkaku could make his way past Ichigo, the orange-haired teen stopped him, much to Keigo's relief and Ikkaku's chagrin.

"Ah, before you do that," he said, holding up his hands as Ikkaku rounded on him. "You mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Oh," he muttered, anger suddenly dissipating from the third seat's face as he remembered his true objective. Keigo took this moment, wisely, to make his escape. Little did he know that he'd be hunted down and tortured later, finally learning the true consequences of calling a bald person…well…bald. But that's a story for another time. "Matsumoto wanted to be the one to tell you. She's waiting on the roof because she couldn't stand the way the guys greeted her last time." He smirked.

"Ah…" Ichigo was still thoroughly confused. "I guess I'll be goi-" He was interrupted by Ikkaku's strangled cry as he realized that Keigo had performed a vanishing act.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed, running off in the direction he assumed Keigo had taken.

Ichigo figured that Keigo would somehow manage to stay alive and made his way to the roof, more than a little curious to see what the lieutenant wanted.

The classroom bell rang.

_Ahhh, looks like I'm skipping class again. _He sighed, ruffling his hair. _Sensei's not going to be happy._

Ichigo made his way up the stairs, two at a time, until he found himself in front of the door opening to the roof. Pushing it open, he walked outside.

The sun was bright, and he had to lift his arm out to protect his eyes from the sudden glare. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to make out the form of Matsumoto Rangiku standing approximately ten feet away. The much older lieutenant was leaning on the railings, staring out over the school's field.

The teen made his way over, settling beside her. "Ikkaku said you wanted to talk to me about something," he said, breaking the silence.

Rangiku smiled, turning towards him. "Something like that."

Ichigo frowned, staring purposely out and into the sky. "Does old man Yamamoto need my help again or something?" His scowl deepened when the lieutenant started to laugh.

"Wha-" He muttered, embarrassed. "Well why else would you guys be here?" He attempted to justify his assumption.

"To show you this," Rangiku murmured, smile slightly fading off her face. From amidst her extremely well endowed chest, she procured an invitation card and offered it to Ichigo. He temporarily looked at it, unsure of how to accept it, before she just pushed it into his hands. "Open it."

"You two…" He looked mildly disgruntled. "Came all the way from Soul Society just to _hand me a letter?_"

Rangiku sighed. "Are you going to open it or stand there talking all day?"

Taken aback, Ichigo mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm opening it."

From the small, manila envelope, Ichigo lifted an invitation card. The front of the card was lettered with the words,

_You are cordially invited to the _

_engagement party of Kuchiki Rukia. _

"Rukia's getting married."

Ichigo was still staring at the card. "Ah…" Suddenly his mind seemed to finally process the information.

"Wait…WHAT THE FUCK," he yelled, rounding on her. "When was this!"

"Two days ago," Rangiku answered, deciding to overlook the language. "As I thought, you didn't get one. Well, the invitations were sent out two days ago." She waited when Ichigo didn't reply. He was looking at the card with an odd look on his face.

"Ah…well…" he trailed off, tossing the card to the floor. "Who she loves is none of my concern." The words were muttered softly and seemingly uncaring. But Rangiku noted, with amusement, that Ichigo wasn't looking anywhere in her direction when he said them. Completely devoid of sincerity. She decided to have a little fun by messing with him a little. Innocence was so refreshing these days.

"Ahhhhh, could it be someone's upset?" She teased, poking him in the ribs. Ichigo jumped, flustered.

"Why would I be upset she's marrying someone!" He retorted, indignantly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rangiku thought she faked confusion and innocence rather well, but she was finding it rather hard to keep a straight face as the look of horror grew more and more apparent on the teen's face. "I was merely mentioning the fact that she didn't invite you to the ceremony…with you guys being close and all."

"Ah well," he mumbled, trying to cover his embarrassment as he regained his composure. "I live in the human world, she probably didn't want to bother me…probably," he added as an afterthought, not sounding completely convinced. Not even realizing he'd repeated 'probably'. "So, if you're not here to invite me, what are you here for?" He quirked an eyebrow, trying to appear nonchalant.

"She doesn't."

The non-sequitur caught Ichigo by surprise.

"What?" He replied, baffled.

"Love him, I mean." Confusion was apparent on Ichigo's face, so she provided a more thorough account. "You said that, 'who she loves is none of my concern,' didn't you?" Rangiku peered closely into Ichigo's face, finally forcing him to look away. "And I'm saying, she doesn't."

Ichigo turned back to face her, aghast. "Then what's she doing marrying him!"

Rangiku sighed, deciding to explain everything. "I'm only saying this once, so listen carefully."

Ichigo nodded, indicating she should continue. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Rangiku pushed back a few locks of hair that had managed to escape.

She exhaled, turning back towards the open fields.

"The Kuchiki nobles have been pressing for a heir for the last two hundred years. You probably don't know so, since you're young," she paused, glancing over at Ichigo. "But the Kuchiki clan's…well, getting older so to speak. After Captain Kuchiki's parents died, the only successor was the captain and his wife, Hisana. Unfortunately, she died before the two could have a kid. The elders panicked, believing that the lineage of the Kuchiki clan would soon die out.

Then, Captain Kuchiki adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki household."

Ichigo nodded. "Then they must have been relieved right? Unfortunately, she transferred her shinigami powers into me and became sentenced to execution."

The older lady agreed, solemnly. "Not one of Soul Society's better moments. Anyways," she redirected the conversation.

"Even before Rukia met you…even while she was still in school, the elders insistently demaned an arranged marriage. Of course, Byakuya made excuses. Legitimate ones," she added. "But now, after everything's ended…they want a guarantee that the noble Kuchiki family will continue before they croaked. And that requires Rukia's marriage."

Ichigo scowled. "That's ridiculous. So they're just going to force her to get married so that they can have some comfort? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Rangiku smiled. "It might sound ridiculous to you, but the Kuchiki family has been a part of Soul Society since the beginning…a total of one million years. That's one million years of lineage…not something to be looked upon lightly."

"So what?" Ichigo scoffed. "Why doesn't Byakuya just marry someone else, if he's so desperate? Would he really just auction off his sister to make the elders happy?" His eyes narrowed. "I never would have pegged him as such a guy. Especially after he promised he wouldn't do anything so stupid again."

She laughed, wryly. "It's not so simple. In Soul Society, there's no such thing as divorce…not like here, in your world. Once you get married," she looked at him, seriously, trying to convey the full weight of the situation. "It's permanent…even if one spouse dies."

"That's ridiculous! So she could never choose someone to love on her own!" Ichigo rounded on her, outraged. "And even if Byakuya wanted to get married…"

"He couldn't," Rangiku agreed. "Because he's technically still married. He could take her on as a mistress…but…well, some of the rules in Soul Society need a bit of work."

"Just a bit," he muttered, sarcastically.

"Captain Kuchiki isn't all bad," she added, smiling slightly. "He selected a number of good men to compete for Rukia's hand."

"What?" Ichigo's mouth fell open in surprise. "He's having a competition! I thought this was an engagement announcement."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well the engagement will be announced at the end of the evening. Notice that the card didn't say _engagement to who._"

"You mean, she doesn't even get any say?" Ichigo couldn't seem to get his head around the concept.

Rangiku shook her head. "The captain made sure that none of the men would be disagreeable to her…and that they would treat her as well as they would their own flesh and blood. The only thing is that…"

"She won't love him," he finished.

"Not necessarily…maybe not at first, but she'll eventually grow to love him."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, glare deepening. "Well, if you believe that, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, it's a waste."

"What?" For the umpteenth time during that conversation, Rangiku had lost him again. He briefly wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

"She loves someone else, you know," she replied, nonchalantly. Ichigo briefly tried to figure out who she was talking about before giving up. There were a ton of people in Soul Society that Rukia knew and he, most likely, didn't. No guarantee he even knew the guy, so there was no point in trying to figure out who it might be. "That's why, I can't let her get married until she gets closure. I know what it's like to live with regrets," she murmured, wistfully.

Ichigo had a vague inclination that she was talking about Gin, but he didn't dare press her. Sighing, he picked up the card from the floor and opened it, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

_It's tomorrow. Well, that settles that then._

He tucked the card into his back pocket and made his way back to the door.

"H-Hey!" Rangiku called out, startled. "Where are you going?"

"To Soul Society!" He yelled, over his shoulder. "Where else?"

The boisterous lieutenant smiled, softly. _Silly boy. Didn't even wonder exactly _why_ she knew all of that information._ Then, still smiling to herself, she began to hum a familiar tune.

_**BLEACH**_

**Well, this was going to be a one shot, but it's 3 in the morning, and this story's turning out to be way longer than I thought it'd be…it'll probably take me another 2-3 hours to finish this, so I'm going to make it a two-shot. **

**Apologies for any errors (grammatical or otherwise) as it _is _three in the morning. You can call attention to them in a review/pm, and I'll correct them later, if it really bothers you. :]**

**Please review! If I get…let's say…eight reviews, I'll have an update/the rest of the story, in less than 24 hours. **

**BYE~ :D**


End file.
